


Something Just Like This

by wondersbull



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondersbull/pseuds/wondersbull
Summary: Maggie is always at Alex's apartment and they both notice. Moving in?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon to 2x17. Assuming they already said I love you previously to this story.

Although there are no lights turned on in Maggie’s bedroom, the light that filters through the window from the street is enough to illuminate the entire room. 

“It's been forever since we've slept here.”  
“Yeah we always stay at my place.” Alex nods, pulling the covers up to her neck.  
“I'm starting to think that I should stop paying rent.” Maggie scoffs.   
“Well it is insane that you pay rent when you're practically living at my apartment.” Alex turns sideways looking up at Maggie who stops looking at her phone and looks towards the dark room.

There is an uncomfortable silence where they both realize what Alex has implied.

Alex rapidly tries to fix it, “Oh Maggie, I didn't mean it like that.”   
Maggie locks her phone and places it on the nightstand. “No, wait. You're right.” She turns to look at Alex who has stood up from the pillow. “I'm never here. I just come by weekly to grab fresh clothes and pay the bills.”

Alex looks at her expectantly, still recovering from the initial panic that she might have said too much.   
“You know the other day that I came by, one of my neighbors was like, “hey Maggie, I thought you moved.””   
“He had a point.” Maggie takes a moment but carries on, thinking hard. “Would it be totally insane if I stopped paying rent?”  
“Well then you'd get evicted.” Alex’s eyebrows come together in confusion.  
Maggie decides to continue playing the game. “But I'd move someplace else.”  
“Where are you going to go?”

Maggie quickly realizes that Alex hadn’t caught up with the game. “Alex.”  
Alex turns to look at her and Maggie’s smile gives it away. “Oh. I'm an idiot.”  
Maggie exhales through a smile looking the realization in Alex’s face. 

“Moving in.” Alex simply says. It’s a question, but it´s also a statement.   
“I mean, I don't want to bring anything up if we're not ready, I just thought –” Maggie offers rapidly.  
“No, wait.” Alex stops her. “It would be more practical.” She said nodding and staring with unfocused eyes at the wall ahead. “You're right. Why are you paying rent for a place you don't even live in anymore.” She tells her connecting their eyes. 

Maggie starts to feel hopeful as her eyes spark even though she tries to contain her excitement. 

Alex carries on, her mind going a thousand thoughts a minute. “Think about it this way. We'd save a ton on rent; even though my place has a higher rent than yours, we'd split it so you'd pay less. And I would be paying less too.” She says to Maggie as she crosses her legs underneath the comforter.   
Maggie sits straighter, “We could buy groceries together. We'd save money on that too.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Alex smiles. “We'd buy everything together. Even your vegan crap.”  
Maggie shakes her head but the smile that she gives Alex lights up the entire room.   
“We'd wake up together every day. I know we already do, but we'd wake up together every day.” Alex carries on.

They are silent as they stay thinking.   
“Should we?” Maggie dares.  
“I don't know. Should we?” Alex answers and asks, her eyes not daring to break contact with Maggie’s.   
Maggie looks in her girlfriend’s gaze for some sort of indication, a clue. Alex’s eyes flicker like they did the first morning they spent together. Her eyes are filled with questions, but they are also full of expectations, of dreams, and suddenly Maggie sees her future in Alex’s eyes. “I think we should.”  
Alex’s gaze softens and she feels like her chest isn’t big enough to hold her heart. “I think we should too.”

It isn’t possible to smile any bigger, but they both sure try.   
“I love you.” Maggie tells her softly, her head turned to the side.  
“I love you more.” Alex replies and leans in to kiss her. It is long. It is necessary.

“Wait, Alex.” Maggie breaks away. Alex looks at her expectantly but waits. “Ask me.”  
Alex gets it this time and she nods decidedly. “Maggie Sawyer.”  
“Yes, Alex Danvers?” Maggie shows her dimples as she looks back at her and Alex feels like she’s falling in love with her all over again.  
“Will you move in with me?”  
“Yes.”

They kiss again. Two times. Three times. It was quick because they can't stop smiling.

“We're moving in together, holy crap. That sounds incredible.” Alex says breathlessly.  
Maggie laughs with her. “Hey roomie. That sounds even better.”  
“Dork.”

They kiss again and then they hug tightly. They’ve done this a hundred times, but it feels different, it feels like forever.

“We should start packing!”  
“Already? Stop.” Alex laughs.  
“Well, I have a lot of energy, I can't sleep now.” Maggie says fidgeting.  
“Who said anything about sleeping?” Alex smirks and Maggie feels like she’s never felt pain. Like Alex is the answer to every question she’s ever had. Maybe she is.

“Now we're talking.” Maggie grins as she kisses her, flipping Alex under her.


End file.
